


The Ackerman Girl & The Yeager Boy

by nkd0094



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adoptive Siblings, Alternate Universe, Battle Couple, Beautiful, Blow Jobs, Bottom Mikasa Ackerman, Childhood Sweethearts, Closets, Clothed Sex, Clothing Porn, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Comfort, Comfort Sex, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Cute, Cutesy, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Eating, Ejaculate, Eremika - Freeform, Eremika Week, Eren's Cock, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feelings, Female Ejaculation, First Love, Fluff and Smut, Foot Fetish, Friendship/Love, Gentle Kissing, Gratuitous Smut, Happy, Happy Sex, I Ship It, Kissing, Legs, Licking, Light Dom/sub, Light-Hearted, Love, Lube, Master/Slave, Messy, Mikasa's Feet, One Shot, Oral Sex, Panties, Pants, Perversion, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Pubic Hair, Romance, Scent Kink, Scenting, Scents & Smells, Secret Relationship, Sensual Play, Sensuality, Service Submission, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Slave Trade, Slavery, Slaves, Smut, Spit Kink, Stinky feet, Submission, Surprise Kissing, Sweat, Sweet, Sweet/Hot, Thighs, Titans, Top Eren Yeager, True Love, Undressing, War, War Era, Wet & Messy, Wet Clothing, Wet Dream, mikaere, vagina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nkd0094/pseuds/nkd0094
Summary: Mikasa, the talented black haired Survey Corps soldier, had pledged her life to follow and protect Eren, her adoptive brother. He had saved her life as a child, whilst a mere child himself. From that day forward she vowed to stick by his side no matter what. She vowed to be his, wholly and completely.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	The Ackerman Girl & The Yeager Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place early on in the universe, before things get really crazy.

_Prologue_

The outside world held a great mystery, its secrets hidden from those not lucky enough to be born into royalty or righteous enough to not sell their souls to the government.

Giants called “Titans” walked beyond the great walls and sometimes within them. Their enormous stature and human-like appearance struck fear into the hearts of all. Human beings were forced to live in a constant state of fear. But they didn’t do so without a fight. They built devices, weapons, and teams to combat this formidable foe.

* * *

After a long day of training with the cadet members, it was finally time for dinner. Titans hadn’t attacked in quite some time and spirits were high. Everyone was excited about stuffing their faces with meat and potatoes. 

While the dining hall filled with soldiers, Eren, Mikasa, and Armin talked about the new skills and techniques they’d learned. But as they neared the entrance to the cafeteria, Eren waved a hand to Armin and said he’d catch him later as he grabbed Mikasa by the arm.

“Huh? Where are you going,” he asked, “you’re not eating?”

Mikasa kept her head down and did not speak.

“No, we’ll be back,” Eren smiled, “Mikasa and I just have to talk about something first.”

Armin tilted his head and stared at them as a number of their hungry comrades pushed by. He was unsure of what to make of it, though he thought it odd. What did they have to discuss that they couldn’t discuss with him?

“Um, okay. I’ll catch you two later then.” Armin waved and made his way into the cafeteria. When he had disappeared into the crowd, Eren turned to Mikasa and lifted her chin with his finger.

“C’mon.”

He led her to a spare equipment room and made sure no one followed. She flicked the light on to reveal a cluttered but cozy space. It was a decent sized closet that could probably fit around four people total, despite each corner housing barrels of spare uniforms and parts. Mikasa looked around the room and then at Eren, who was locking the door.

“What do you want, Eren?” she said quietly.

He threw his head back and hugged his back to the door, releasing a deep breath.

“Oh, you know. Just wanted some peace and quiet.”

She cracked a small smile at him and felt a sudden throb between her legs. Her attempt to hide it didn’t fool Eren, who was now walking toward her.

“Ever since that day, you’ve become insatiable,” she muttered, “it makes me happy.”

Eren stopped in front of her and tenderly placed his right hand on her left cheek, brushing back her soft tresses as he caressed her. She gasped at his touch, shutting her eyes to bask in his warm palm. This pleased him.

“It makes you happy that you’re such a little slut for me, only me, doesn’t it?” His question turned the throb between her legs into an ache. What a foolish question, she thought, he knows that I live only for him. He smiled, fully aware of the answer as well. With his hands still on her cheek, he drew her face close to his and opened her lips with his tongue.

She moaned, struggling to breathe as his hot tongue wriggled inside her mouth. He licked at her teeth and the inside of her cheeks, drinking her saliva. She matched his rhythm and felt her knees begin to grow weak as they continued swapping spit.  
  
Without even realizing, her hands had begun to rise from her sides, slowly trembling as they moved toward the ache between her thighs. She could feel herself already swelling up and dampen.

“Not yet,” he said, releasing his tongue from hers in a sloppy mess that made slushy puddles on the floor.

He grabbed at her wrists to stop them from progressing any further. They felt small and weak in his hands, a stark contrast from how they operated on the battlefield.

“Mikasa,” he whispered, “do you want it?”

She followed his eyes as they trailed below to the bulge in his pants. It was warm and heavy and though he did not allow her the knowledge, it was aching for Mikasa too. Her cheeks grew flush at the sight of it. She bit at her lips and trembled.

“Yes…” she mustered, “I yearn for it… deeply.”

He smiled and took a step back.

“Good. You’ll get it, when I allow it. Take off your boots.”

She nodded and unfastened the strap that kept the faux leather boots secure to her feet. After she slipped out of them, she placed them by the door in a neat row side by side. Her bare feet felt cold against the wooden floor but it felt nice to have them breathe. 

Eren stared at them, small and cute, as she crinkled her toes in an attempt to get accustomed to the sudden change of temperature. He commanded her to lie on the floor to which she did without hesitation. She anchored her arms to the sides and linked her legs together in a straight supine position with her toes pointing upward.

“It was a long day of training, huh?” he asked her.

“Yes,” she said timidly, “a particularly long and grueling one.”

He got down on one knee and took a deep whiff of her feet. They were delightfully stinky and pungent, smelling of a full day’s rigor. Then, like a Titan stretching its jaw to devour human flesh, he shoved every toe of her left foot into his mouth, sucking and slurping ravenously.

So clammy and damp, he thought to himself, and deliciously so. She turned and whimpered, red in the face. She always had sweaty feet and felt insecure about them often, but here was Eren, her master, her sole reason for living, sucking down her sweaty toes like he hadn’t eaten for days.

He surfaced and started slithering his tongue down the base of her feet, now switching between the right and left and licking between the crevices of her toes.

“You’ve got a lot of crud between these, Mikasa,” he grunted, “I’ll be sure to clean every inch.”

“Eren-“

He went back to drinking her toes, swirling his tongue on her perfectly manicured toenails before siphoning her size 7 feet into his throat again. She could feel the ache between her legs grow more powerful and cried quietly as she felt a rivulet of fluid leak out, wetting the center of her uniform pants with a round blotch.

“I’m so dirty, Eren, only you can cleanse me.”

He wiped the saliva from his lips and chin and stood up, the lump in his pants fully visible.

“First things first, Mikasa.” He motioned for her to come up from the floor. “Be a good little servant and come here, but use only your hands and knees.”

She scrambled to get on all fours and crawled her way toward him. When she reached the base of his feet, he ran his fingers through her hair and directed her to unbuckle his pants. She did so eagerly, unzipping him with haste. His hard organ flopped out with great force, slapping her feverish face. 

She sat there for a moment, mouth agape, hands still grasping at his waistband, admiring the length and beauty of his uncut cock. It wasn’t very large or long, she guessed it was somewhere between 5 and 6 inches, but to her it was perfect. A veiny little thing that fulfilled her every pleasure, hitting all the right spots within her mind and body.

“Well?” Eren spoke, bringing her back from the depths of her adulation.

“Yes, sorry.” She plunged herself down on him, gagging as his tip punched her uvula.

So warm, she thought, so very warm and heavy. He moaned with both hands on her head as she bobbed back and forth, coating his cock with her spit.

“That’s very good, Mikasa, keep going.”

She gagged as she worked him, relishing his heat and thickness. She spat at the base of his piece to varnish his neatly trimmed pubic hair and slurped it back up as she ran her mouth back down to his head. With her right hand tightly wrapped around his cylinder, she forced the tip of her tongue beneath his foreskin, licking up the microbes and saltiness that hid there. Her eyes met his as she took him deep into her throat once again.

“Such a pretty face, doing things so dirty.” he muttered.

“You’re dirty too, Eren,” she mumbled between heavy breaths, “I need to clean you.”

She continued to please him with her mouth for a few moments more before he stopped her. She was displeased with his command to stop and could not help but flash a small pouty lip at him. He saw her displeasure but did not relent, sure of himself that she would thoroughly enjoy what would come next.

“Get back on the floor.” he whispered.

“Okay.”

Back on the cold planks of the floor, Eren stripped Mikasa of her pants, tossing them aside near her boots, and not as neatly. Her soft white legs trembled, her hands, clasped together atop her chest, trembled in the same manner. He smiled and ran his fingers up her legs. She watched him, kneeling over, staring at his half-limp, half-stiff meat swing gently.

“You’re so agile when you’re fighting,” he said, “but here you are quivering for me.”

His hands were now rubbing circles on the wet spot of her white panties. He could see the pink of her lips poking out from each side.

“I can’t help it,” she moaned, “not when you do this to me.”

“I know.” he smiled.

He seized her underwear and pulled them down and over her feet, flicking them away somewhere unimportant.

“Let’s see how dirty your little pussy is after all that training today.”

She covered her flaming face as he spread the inner flesh between her thighs to expose the pink inside. It was small and pretty with strings of her thick juices webbed all over. Some of the fluids had made their way down the crack of her buttocks. Her wetness latched itself to his fingers as he felt around it. She let out a muffled cry when he inserted two fingers deep inside her and wriggled them around.

“Oh, fuck-“ she whimpered, ashamed and elated simultaneously, at how his touch made her so effortlessly weak.

He brought his fingers to his nose and sniffed. It smelled like ripe musk and urine.

“You’ve been peeing a lot today, huh,” he teased her.

She nodded, feeling even more ashamed.

“That’s okay,” He lowered himself to her. “I much prefer it when you’re all sweaty and filthy anyway.”

He gave her little kisses on her mound and nuzzled his face into her coarse black bush. Hidden beneath her hair, he saw the pink prepuce of her womanhood. He gave it a rough lick, causing her to writhe and squeal.

“Eren!” she panted, her eyebrows turned upward in a frown, “Oh, Eren…”

“Do you like when I lick it?” He slurped again.

“Yes,” she gasped, “please, don’t stop.”

He kissed her clit and flicked the tip of his tongue on it furiously. His lips smacked and squished, sending shockwaves of pleasure up her spine. She felt his tongue slither its way into her hole and tickle her walls.

Eren gasped loudly as he drank down her salt, working his tongue hard to get it as deep inside her as possible. Her moans grew louder and her knees began to knock together. Her nails scratched at the floor.

“Oh, Eren, don’t stop, I’m gonna cum!”

She locked her fingers behind his neck and arched her back. He didn’t stop, his tongue still buried. She gave herself to him completely, focusing only on the tickle of his tongue stirring inside her, begging for her release. 

Finally, with a loud yelp, she jolted violently, feeling a hot rush of liquid shoot out from deep within her, exploding inside Eren’s mouth. He grunted as he felt her stream shoot into the back of his throat, gulping down every last drop with joy. Her head was still buzzing from her intense orgasm when Eren stood up and started to stroke his cock. She looked up at him and gaped her mouth wide open.

When he was ready to burst, he knelt down to her face and sprayed his hot sticky fluids all over her face. It was warm and thick, the first shot landing in her left eye, some on her hair and cheeks as well. Most went straight into her mouth, which she graciously lapped up like a dog drinking water, before taking him in and sucking the rest out from his pulsating length. 

He let out a relieved sigh as she drank down his cum, then dropped down to her side. Amidst a racket of huffs and pants, they laid there, drenched in sweat, not saying a word. Eren’s penis had grown soft again and Mikasa’s vagina was now a little less swollen.

“Next time we do this, I’ll get you pregnant.”

Mikasa turned to him doe-eyed, still flush from their encounter.

“Huh?”

He turned his gaze from the ceiling to her and smiled.

“I said, next time we do this, I’m getting you pregnant.”

She stared into his green eyes, unsure if he was being genuine.

“D-do you really mean that?” she stuttered.

He brought his face to hers, her face still covered in little droplets of his cum and smelling of bleach. He brushed her hair from her face and stared at her tenderly.

“Yeah,” he said, “because you’re mine, Mikasa. Always and forever.”

She swooned and felt herself become weaker than ever before. Tears began to swell up in her eyes as she glared at his innocent smile. She shut her eyes and nestled herself in him, resting her head on his chest, which felt like the warm fireplace of home.

“Yes,” she said, “and I am yours. Always and forever.”

They laid there, wrapped tightly in each other’s arms. She could hear the beating of his heart and thought it a wonderful sound. It was so soothing, she could sleep to it. And she did, if only for a minute.

* * *

_Epilogue_

Back in the noisy dining room area, Armin sat at a table with Jean, Connie, Sasha, Christa, and Ymir.

“Hey, what’s wrong, Armin,” Connie said, “you’ve barely touched your food.”

He looked down at his plate of meat, bread, and potatoes. There were only two bites in his bread roll.

“Yeah, what’s wrong,” Sasha interjected, “if you’re not hungry, I’d be more than happy to eat your food for you.” She flashed him a big smile.

“Don’t be so greedy, Sasha,” Ymir said, “he’s just worried about Eren and Mikasa.”

Jean looked around the busy room.

“Yeah, where are they anyway?”

“They said they had something to talk about, alone.” Armin stabbed his fork at the slab of meat on his plate but did not bother to take a bite. “They don’t usually talk about things without me.”

Jean looked quickly at his gloomy face then leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.

“Hmm, what could those two be up to?” he thought aloud. Inside his mind, he pictured the two atop each other, intermingled in a hot and heavy tryst of passion. Mikasa’s moans, screaming Eren’s name loudly, rang out in his head.

“No, no, no, no, no, no, NO!” He pounded the table, struggling hard to get the images out of his mind.

“What’s up with you,” a voice said from behind him.

He turned around to see Eren, standing there with Mikasa, watching him with concern.

“Guys!” Armin yelled.

“Uh, hey, guys.” Jean said quietly.

“Hey… what’s going on?” Eren inquired, his eyes still focused mainly on Jean.

He coughed into his hand, “Oh, nothing, nothing at all. We were just talking about where you guys were.”

“Oh, that,” Eren stumbled, “we were just, uh, talking.”

“Talking about what?” Christa asked.

“Yeah, and why do you guys look so disheveled.” Ymir added.

Eren and Mikasa became red, struggling to find an answer to Ymir’s question. The gang looked at each other before coming to the same conclusion. Jean’s face grew pale.

“No way…” Connie said.

Ymir chuckled and started rubbing her chin. “Well, well, Mikasa, I may have misjudged you. And Eren, you dirty dog.”

“No, no, it’s not like that,” Mikasa mumbled.

Jean jumped up and grabbed Eren by the shirt collar.

“You bastard! What did you and Mikasa do!”

“What do you care, it’s not like she belongs to you! She’s mine, you hear me!”

The whole room suddenly grew quiet. Even the clatter of silverware stopped. All eyes were on Eren and Mikasa now. Their relationship was now out in the open. All the dreams of those who yearned to be with either of them were now shattered. Oh well, that’s what happens when two people are in love. And aren't there bigger things to worry about, like Titans? The End.


End file.
